My DC Timeline Bios
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is The DC Timeline Bios. This starts to be Tall Shyguy's Biography
1. Ella

**Name: Ella**

**Powers: Nature and Sorcery**

**Gender: Female**

**Weapon: None**

**Movement: Flight**

**Original Copyright: RavenFollower13**

**Bio: This character was born after A Later incident that happens after DC Universe Online. This girl is the daughter of Raven and Beast Boy and has the same personality as the character RavenFollower13 has. The Difference is she has both the Shape-Shifting of Beast Boy and Sorcery of Raven. After Turning Six, she was told about Trigon and the Beast. It was revealed that she had a combined form of Raven's Rage and The Beast's Form called Trigon's Beast. This is revealed in this story to the titans before DC Universe Online. Her having both her parents powers allow her to combine the two powers into combination attacks. One such attack is the rage slashes..**

** League: Child Titans**

**Theme: Starcraft II Kerrigan Quote Theme This is My World by 0rangastang**


	2. Nightfire

**Name: ****Nightfire****  
Powers: ****Gadgets****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Dual-Wield and Hand-Blast****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: ****Nightfire is the son of Starfire and Nightwing. Using Tonfas, he fights like Nightwing. When Disarmed, he switches to Hand-Blast and fights like Starfire. This guy was born soon after Ella was. He grew up with Ella as a playmate. They, at the age of 13, had a little play-date organized by their parents. To be truthful to only they know, they mated during that play-date with him penetrating her wall and all. It was a surprise to their parents when Nightfire wanted to organize a real date. When their parents disapproved, Both Nightfire and Ella were disappointed. Then Season 1's "Envy's Time Attack" Happened. When Ella got back, Ella told him that they should have a secret relationship. He agreed and they started to secretly date. Nightfire would worry about Ella during Season 3's "Penguin's Time Attack" so much to go back himself to help his parents' former selves and Ella.  
****League: Child Titans  
****Theme: Starcraft II Raynor Quote Theme Burbon Cowboy by 0rangastang**


	3. Cybee

**Name: ****Cybee****  
Powers: ****Electric (Iconic Power: Robot Sidekick)****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Martial Arts and Dual-Wield****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: ****Here is the son of Cyborg and Bumblebee created via a sperm donor into one of Bumblebee's eggs. This explains why he has mostly Bumblebee's Powers. His robotic sidekick he built himself and he got the IQ to do it with his Adopted Dad tutoring him. Ella and Nightfire were born three years before Cybee and Cybee was only born because Bumblebee wanted a child. During Season 1's "Envy's Time Attack", he looked for Ella through time for Nightfire who was worried about her. Cybee scanned Nightfire's and Ella's Mind while they slept after that and learned about what they did during their Play-Date at 13 Years old and about their secret Relationship. He kept it secret that he knew but later, Solomon Grundy appeared in Jump City, for a second time I might add, and captured Cybee. This happened during Season 3's "Penguin's Time Attack". Solomon Grundy was trying to prevent Season 4's "Sinestro's Time Attack', which is what Cybee Interrogated out of him. Season 4's "Sinestro's Time Attack" pulls Ella and Nightfire to the past but Burnleash, Fel Pistol, Purple Lantern, Metalhead Blue and Cybee Follow. Sinestro Hired Orisis and Tattooed Man in order to stop Ella and Nightfire but he ended up being attacked by Cybee who worked with Green Lantern and his Parents to take Sinestro down. Sinestro escaped and the future characters returned to their time where Cybee further Interrogated Solomon Grundy to find out that he wanted to prevent that to get rid of Damien Wayne's Future Escape. Solomon Grundy Reveled he learned that from Doctor Fate Looking through time. Doctor fate's vision was confirmed to be true when Damien Wayne got his Yellow Fear Ring on his finger.  
****League: Child Titans  
****Theme: ****Starcraft II Zeratul Quote Theme Auir Will Be Restored by 0rangastang**  



	4. Nex

**Name: ****Nex****  
Powers: ****Mental****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Brawling and Martial Arts****  
Movement: ****Super-Speed****  
Bio: ****Nex is the son of Jinx and Kid-Flash. He has his mother's Powers with his Father's Movement plus both brawling from them and Martial Arts that he trained himself in. Next is 5 Years Younger than Ella and Nightfire and 3 Years younger than Cybee. She is the Youngest Child Titan but also the one with the most gruesome Powers. He, with his mother's Powers. is a pain lover. He loves gore and other gruesome effects. He didn't become a titan until 3 years after Ella's And Nightfire's Play-date and that's the same time sequence until his appearance in Teen Titans My Saga Season 5. This one is caused by Mumbo and ends up targeting Nex. Nex is saved by hi fellow child titans and Mega Ton. Miley Nova worked with Mumbo in this battle as Mega Ton's Opponent. Mumbo also hired Orisis, Tattooed Man, and Chesire to battle the other Child Titans and their Parents. Nex has a crystal that can change the course of Season 5 plot in either side's Favor. This is also why Mumbo battles Nex, Jinx, and Kid-Flash. This will end the battle and catch Mumbo.  
****League: Child Titans  
****Theme: ****Starcraft II Fenix's Quote Theme by 0rangastang**  



	5. Tall Shyguy

**Name: ****Tall Shyguy  
****Secret Identity: David Gallegos  
Powers: ****Nature****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Staff, Martial Arts, and Hand Blast****  
Movement: ****Super-Speed****  
Bio: Tall Shyguy is my first hero and brother to my first villain Tombk33p3r who became an undead when he got his Exobyte. His transformation from David Gallegos into Tall Shyguy was started with him becoming super-speedy. Second in his Transformation was the learning of his staff style. Third in his transformation was his face and skin transforming into a cyborg. He hid his cyborg skin with an Arcane chest piece, Briefs, Classic Gloves, Gas Mask, Runed Hood, Tall Trim Boots, Multipouch Belt, and Jah Kir Cape. Then in his transformation he got him Nature powers through Exposure to a Nature Wave Gun. His Exobyte was soon found by Brainiac, who sent him to his Hero Exobyte harvester ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Purpl3 Lant3rn, and M3ga Ton, and Metalhead Blue. He discovered after escaping with these fellow heroes that his Brother Tombk33p3r had decided to become a villain and that started to fight against each other because of their opposite personalities. He serves as the heroes' first healer and the heroes and villains combined group's First Healer. ****This character is my DC Universe Character whose mentor is Batman. He is my only Tech origin hero.  
****League: ****Black Guards**


	6. Tombk33p3r

**Name: ****Tombk33p3r  
****Secret Identity: Dan Gallegos  
Powers: ****Gadgets****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****One-Handed and Bow****  
Movement: ****Acrobatics****  
Bio: Tombk33p3r is my First Villain and brother to my First Hero Tall Shyguy. His transformation from Dan Gallegos into Tombk33p3r was started with him becoming into an Acrobatics Master. Second in his Transformation was the learning of his One-Handed style. Third in his transformation was his face and skin transforming into an Undead. He gave himself a costume of an Formal Chest piece, Formal Pants, Formal Gloves, Business Glasses, Formal Hat, Business Shoes, and Jah Kir Cape. Then in his transformation he got him Gadgets powers through guns he developed himself to defeat heroes. His Exobyte was soon found by Brainiac, who sent him to the Villain Exobyte harvester ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Burnleash, Miley Nova, and Fel Pistol. He discovered after escaping with these fellow Villains that his Brother Tall Shyguy had decided to become a Hero and that fight against Each because of their opposite Personalities. He serves as the Villains Controller and The Heroes and Villains Combined Group's First Controller. ****This character is my First DC Universe Character whose mentor is The Joker. He is my First Tech origin villain.  
****League: Villains of Love**


	7. Metalhead Blue

**Name: ****Metalhead Blue  
****Secret Identity: Max Sanchez  
Powers: ****Sorcery****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Hand Blast******** and Two-Handed**  
Movement: **Flight****  
Bio: Metalhead Blue is tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's Fourth Hero. He was a show magician putting on a show when the exobyte hit him and then he became a magic origin hero. He started by getting a sorcery powers. He then learned that he can fly through his sorcery powers. He then learn to shoot things out of his hands. He then got his head transformed into a blue skull. He got Metalhead armor all over his body to add on to it. He also got a split Cloak to add on to that. His Exobyte was then Discovered by Brainiac, who sent him to the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tall Shyguy, Purpl3 Lant3rn, and M3ga Ton. After Escaping Brainiac's Ship with the other Heroes, he began to help wonder woman with various things and also the other mentors. His Rival is Fel Pistol, the Demon who was once a human. He Serves as the Heroes' DPS and the Heroes and Villains Combined Group's Second Healer. ****This character is my DC Universe Character whose mentor is Wonder Woman. He is my only magic origin hero.  
********League: ************Black ************Guards**


	8. Fel Pistol

**Name: ****Fel Pistol  
****Secret Identity: Hidden Forever**** (After she gets Her Exobyte)**  
**Powers: ****Mental**  
**Gender: ****Female**  
**Weapon: ****Dual Pistol**** and Rifle**  
**Movement: ****Super-Speed**  
**Bio: Fel Pistol is tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's Fourth Villain. She was a psychologist when the exobyte hit her and then became a demon. She first started to burn in a magical inferno from the ground that transformed her into a demon from the eighth dimension of hell. She then adopted the name fel pistol and learned of her mental powers. She got Small demonic Wings and added onto that by just wearing her gloves and shoes. She was then disovered by Brainiac, who sent her to the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tombk33p3r, Burnleash, and Miley Nova. After Escaping Brainiac's Ship with the Other Villains, She began to help Circe with Various Things and also the other mentors. She during her first quests got the demonic costume style which she decide to wear. Her Rival is Metalhead Blue, tAll3Shyguy2's Fourth Hero. Here is the Villains' Second DPS and The Heroes and Villains Combined Group' Second DPS. ****This character is my DC Universe Character whose mentor is Circe. She is my only magic origin villain.  
************League: ********Villains Of Love****  
**


	9. Purpl3 Lant3rn

**Name: ****Purpl3 Lant3rn  
****Secret Identity: Patrick Dan  
Powers: ****Light****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Brawling and Dual Wield****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: Here is the Light Hero of tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's Gang. His transformation starting with his getting his green lantern power ring. He then learned brawling fighting style. Then he learned he can fly. He then put on a costume of V-Suit Chest, V-Suit Pants, Half Domino Mask, Power Reinforced Gloves, Power Reinforced Boots, and Simple Utility Belt. He then was discovered by Brainiac, who sent him to the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tall Shyguy, M3ga Ton, and Metalhead Blue. This guy is use various moves to Control the Battlefield for them. He serves as the Heroes' Controller and the Heroes and Villains Combined Group's Second Controller. His Rival is tAll3Shyguy2's Second Villain known as Burnleash, a molten guy who loves to use his fire powers. ****This character is my First DC Universe Character whose mentor is Superman. He is my First Meta origin hero.  
****League: ********Black Guards**  



	10. Burnleash

**Name: ****Burnleash  
****Secret Identity: Butch Lan (Added from His Exobyte)  
Powers: ****Fire****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Dual Wield, Staff, and Two-Handed****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: Burnleash is The Second Villain of the tAll3Shyguy Skull Land gang. He is an alien slaver and his Exobyte added his human form. His Life started with him being enveloped in a magical Inferno. Then He learned Dual Wield Style from being an alien slaver. As his alien form, he learned to fly with Small Tech Wings. He got his costume of Battle Harness, Battle Mage Pants, Half Devil Head Cap, and Classic Banded Feet while in spae. He was then discovered by Brainiac, who sent him to the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tombk33p3r, Miley Nova, and Fel Pistol. He works as a tank for villains side and the Heroes and Villains Combined Group's Sub-Tank. His rival is tAll3Shyguy's Third Hero called Purpl3 Lant3rn. This character is my DC Universe Character whose mentor is Lex Luthor. He is my only Meta origin villain.****  
****League: ********Villains Of Love**  



	11. M3ga Ton

**Name: ****M3ga Ton  
****Secret Identity: Martin Jones  
Powers: ****Earth****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Shield (Only one weapon style)****  
Movement: ****Acrobatics****  
Bio: Here is tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's Third Hero. He is a Construction Worker covered in Clay that when the Exobyte Entered his Body became Mutated and turned him into a earth skinned Meta-Human. His transformation From Martin Jones to M3ga Ton started with his skin from the clay transforming into Earth. He then became an Acrobatics Master, thanks to his Exobyte. Then he learned Shield Style. then He don the costume of Metal Head Chest, Briefs, Half-V Cross Mask, Emissive Eyes, and Tattered Cloak. His Exobyte then was discovered by Brainiac, who sent him to the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Hero Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tall Shyguy, Purpl3 Lant3rn, and Metalhead Blue. He moves around now to go after his rival who also moves around and is tAll3Shyguy2's Third Villain called Miley Nova. He serves as the Heroes' Tank and Heroes and Villains Combined Group's Main Tank. ****This character is my Second DC Universe Character whose mentor is Superman. He is my Second Meta origin hero.  
********League: ********Black Guards**


	12. Miley Nova

**Name: ****Miley Nova  
****Secret Identity: Miley Kane  
Powers: ****Ice****  
Gender: ****Female****  
Weapon: ****Rifle and Martial Arts****  
Movement: ****Super-Speed****  
Bio: Miley Nova is tAll3Shyguy Skull Land's Third Villain. She was a normal ice cream truck driver when the exobyte hit her. The Chill from The Truck turned her into a ice powered Villain. She then learned Rifle Style. Then she learned that through sliding around she can run super-speed. She then put on the costume of Ice Chest, Ice Pants, Heeled Boots, and Riveted belt. Her Exobyte was then discovered by Brainiac, who sent her to the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship to digitize his powers. At That point on the Villain Exobyte Harvester Ship, he busted out and teamed up with Tombk33p3r, Burnleash, and Fel Pistol. She serves as the Villains' First DPS and the Heroes and Villains Combined Group's First DPS. Her Rival is M3ga Ton. ****This character is my Second DC Universe Character whose mentor is The Joker. She is my Second Tech origin villain.  
************League: ********Villains Of Love  
Couple as of Purpl3**


	13. Blight (From Batman Beyond)

**Name: ****Blight****  
Secret Identity: ****Derek Powers****  
Powers: ****Radioactive Fire****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****Brawling****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: ****Blight is The first villain battled by the Child Titans. He is a business Partner of Wayne Enterprises. Derek Powers then tries to use a radioactive reactor to frame Bruce Wayne in an attempt to take over the company. He was caught by Ella, Nightfire, Cybee, and Nex and is consumed by the radioactivity and becomes blight for the first time. Unlike The Animated DC Universe, he transformed into Blight and battles Ella, Nightfire, Cybee, and Nex. Ella, Nightfire, Cybee, and Nex distracts him long enough for The GCPD, Batman, and The Adult Titans to get there but Blight escapes away from there. Ella, Nightfire, Cybee and Nex didn't know who he was so they could arrest Derek Powers yet. This all happens "Ella's Birth". He doesn't appear as Blight again until "Blight Starts A Fight With Child Titans" where he attacks the group by doing like slade did and creating multiple Batman-Beyond-Like Villains. After founding The Beyonders League, He reveals Derek Powers is who he is at a party to steal all of Bruce Wayne's Business Partners's riches. This is when Nightfire and the rest of the Child Titans reveal the Titan-Battlizers. They then do what they have to battle the Beyonders. This will start after the Gas was developed but the Titan-Battlizers have gas masks. Then at the End of "Blight Starts A Fight With Child Titans", he and Inque attack the New Denver Super Villain Jail to free the other beyonders but he is forced to make a deal with The Child Titans to escape the jail in which he helps construct a new jail and all of the Beyonders, except Cysmarts who left the group, must be imprisoned. ****In "Terra Controls The Villains To Destroy All Heroes", he and the other beyonders help battle the Terra's Villain Army. Then in "Space Data Controls The Multi-Verse", he and the other beyonders work with The Child Titans, The Black Guards, and the Villains Of Love to battle Space Data's Forces and then defeat Final Paradox. More will come later.****  
League: ****The Beyonders****  
Theme: ****Under Heaven Destruction from BlazBlue OST  
**


	14. Inque (From Batman Beyond)

**Name: ****Inque****  
Powers: ****Terraforming****  
Gender: ****Female****  
Weapon: ****Brawling****  
Movement: ****Acrobatics****  
Bio: ****Inque is the second villain that Ella, Nightfire, Cybee, and Nex. In "Ella's Birth, She appears in Jump City Sewage Plant and she is swallowing sewage to sustain her form. Inque eventually battles Ella, Nightfire, Cybee, and Nex and is frozen solid by them. She is sent to the Denver Jail. She is later freed by GOLEM in "Blight Starts A Fight With Child Titans". She is ordered to attack Various places in Denver to get the Child Titans' attention so that GOLEM can steal some stuff but, like with Cinderblock and Plasmius, they are both caught. Blight frees them both from The Jail/Impound and tells them to lay low. While Blight creates more Batman-Beyond-Like Villains, Inque gets the idea she is being neglected and goes after some jewels. She is caught by the Child Titans but escapes, thanks to Blight. Once The Beyonders are formed, Willie Watt sends Blight and Inque to get a Exobyte from Miley Nova, which he modifies to create Cysmarts. Then he creates the Gas and they go on a rampage throughout the town to gather all kinds of riches. After Blight's Identity is Revealed and all but Blight and her are caught, they break into the New Denver Super Villain Jail to rescue the others and end up getting trapped by Cysmarts. They were saved by Child Titans but, in the end, have to be imprisoned in a New Denver Super Villain Jail that they help construct. She then escapes during Apokolips Denver Invasion to go after more riches on her own but ends up getting caught. In "Terra Controls The Villains To Destroy All Heroes", she and the other beyonders help battle the Terra's Villain Army. Then in "Space Data Controls The Multi-Verse", she and the other beyonders work with The Child Titans, The Black Guards, and the Villains Of Love to battle Space Data's Forces and then defeat Final Paradox. More will come later.****  
Current Team: ****The Beyonders****  
Theme: ****Batman Chases Inque From Batman Beyond**


	15. Sheila

**Name: ****Sheila****  
Powers: ****Earth and Mental (Iconic Powers: Possession)****  
Gender: ****Female****  
Weapon: ****Brawling and One-Handed****  
Movement: ****Acrobatics****  
Bio: ****Sheila is the daughter of Terra and Jericho. She has both of her parents' powers, she knows acrobatics like both her parents, she's a brawler like both her parents and she taught herself One-handed weapon style. She grew up having to fight at her parents' side, fighting their fight. She was abused because she didn't have any way to fight against the siding with her parents. Then During "Nex VS Sheila", she learned from Paine, who is the pain-filled self of Nex, that you can either accept the pain or use it to fight against who is causing it. She decided to use her pain to fight against her parents and Nex helped break her free. That made her into a hero. She then joined the Ella, Nightfire, Cybee, and Nex in a little league called the Child Titans. Then in "The Child Titans VS Doomseid", she helped convince some Apokolyptian Soldiers to rebel against Darksied and Doomseid. This made it able to found Darkseid Rebellion HQ and make a League Hall in Denver called Child Titans Tower. This would be linked to each of their bases in Denver and be where their load-outs are set up in the world. In "Sheila Battles Her Father In Denver", she battles Her Father Jericho to prevent him from freeing Terra from Jail. He catches and neither are released until they work together to escape during "Kratos Attacks the Earth". In "Kratos Attacks The Earth", she fights alongside the other Child Titans to battle the new God Of War Kratos, who is the son of Ares and an amazon of Themysirca. They beat him and he retreats out of the earth but, during this series, Sheila's Parents work together to escape Denver Prison. In "Blight Starts A Fight With The Child Titans", She battles and helps catch various Batman-Beyond-like villains and eventually the Beyonders are formed from these Batman-Beyond-like villains. The Beyonders first make a exobyte villain named Cysmarts who is a gadgets villain who uses guns and can fly, Willie Watt and Cysmarts then make a make a gas that strengthens the Beyonders along with weakens The Beyonders' enemies, and go on various crime sprees that the Child Titans can't stop. Then the Child Titans Get a new member who is called Power-Lass, the superclone of Powergirl, and she uses her Super Breath to blow away the gas. This works until when they battle Willie Watt and Cysmarts because Cysmarts uses a Kryptonite Grenade to cover Power-Lass in Kryptonite. While She incapitated through, Speedy II, Red Arrow's Second Ex-Partner, Comes along with special gas masks that can block the gas. Then Inque and Blight attack the new Denver Super Villain Jail and Cysmarts blocks the way out for everyone except himself because he has joined Space Data's Group. Space Data was freed by Terra when Ella and Terra battled in Denver. The Beyonders make a deal with The Child Titans that they will surrender if they get saved and they get to help battle Space Data. This deal is accepted but the Beyonders also agree to help build a new Denver Super Villain Jail. Then In "Space Data Attacks The Denver City PD", The Child Titans recruit Children of the Titans from all over the world to battle space data and stop him from defeating the Denver City Police Department. This sent Sheila all Over the world to find Fellow Children of The Titans and that is why it's mentioned here. Then in "Terra Controls The Villains", Terra seizes control of all of the villains in The Hall of Doom and uses them to stop the Justice League from teleporting down or escaping by jet. Then She captures the 8 parents of the Main Child Titans and imprisons them in special cages. Then she has them battle everyone else to try and conquer the world. Ella falls. Then the Remaining Child Titans Free the 8 imprisoned Parents and then Space Data uses the Nexus of Reality to get the Watchtower out of the force bubble surrounding it to let the Justice League Out. Terra then tries to call on Ella's Powers but it doesn't work. Then Spellbinder reveals his illusion of a fake Ella and Space Data pulls Ella back into this dimension and she becomes Trigon's Ultimate Beast to defeat Terra once and for all. Then in "Space Data Controls the Multiverse", Space Data still uses the Nexus Of Reality to try to control the Multiverse and ends up freeing a monster called Final Paradox. This Final Paradox is then defeated by The Child Titans, The Beyonders, Sacred Heroes, and Villains of Love and then resealed away by the Child Titans.  
****League: ****Child Titans****  
Theme: ****Starcraft II Nova Quote Theme Failure Is Never A Option by 0rangastang**


	16. Doomseid

**Name: ****Doomseid****  
Powers: ****Mental and Quantum (Iconic Powers: Heat Vision, Intimidating Gaze and Super Strength)****  
Weapons: ****Brawling, One-Handed, Hand-Blast, and Martial Arts****  
Movement: ****Super-Speed  
****Mentor: ****His Father, Darkseid  
****First Hero Fought: ****Teen Titans Successors  
****First Villain Allied with: ****Apokoliptian ****Warriors****  
Biography: ****Doomseid is the son of Darkseid and some Apokoliptian Female (Namely Darkseid's Queen). At The Age of 13, Darkseid started to teach him his fighting styles. Darkseid first taught Doomseid Brawling Proficiency. At Level 10, He learned the Omega Beams. At level 11, he learned One-Handed Proficiency. At Levels 12, 14, 16, He learned Mental Powers. At Level 13, he learned an Super-Speed Skill. At Level 15, he learned Hand-Blast Proficiency. At level 17, he learned A One-handed Combo. At Level 18, he learned Intimidating Gaze. At Level 19, he learned A Hand-Blast Combo. At Level 20, he learned a Quantum power. At Level 21, he learned Martial Arts Proficiency. At Levels 22 and 24, he learned Mental Powers. At Level 23, he learned Another Super-Speed Skill. At Level 25, he Learned A Martial Arts Combo. At Level 27, he learned Another One-Handed Combo. At level 26, he learned Nanoweave Armor. At Levels 28 and 30, He learned Quantum Powers. At level 29, he learned Another Hand-Blast Combo. He then attacked the Child Titans to try to stop Future Generations from stopping Apokolips from Conquering Earth. This is stopped by Sheila Convincing Apokolyptian Soldiers that he doesn't care for them and they attack Doomseid and Sheila forms Darkseid Rebellion HQ on Earth with her as their leader. Then he appears in "Apokolips Denver Invasion", where he is a general to Darkseid and almost controls the City but loses to Child Titans. He then appears in "H+L Battle Doomseid In Apokolips" as the main enemy.****  
Current Team: ****Apokolips**  
**Theme: ****The Heart of Everything by Within Temptation**


	17. Kratos

**Name: ****Kratos****  
Powers: ****Sorcery (New Iconic Power: Conflict Aura)****  
Gender: ****Male****  
Weapon: ****One-Handed, Dual Wield, Two-Handed and Bow****  
Movement: ****Flight****  
Bio: ****Kratos is the son of Ares and some Amazon. He was raised in TheMyscira and was taken from it at the age of 10 by Phobos and given the idea that he would conquer Earth for The Children Of Ares. He is one of them and as such is a villain. He mastered One-handed Proficiency in TheMyscira and then learned Dual Wield on Earth. Then he learned Two-Handed Proficiency after a while. Then he learned Bow Proficiency after a little while longer. At some point, he learned to use Conflict Aura. Special unique thing about Kratos is he is named after the God Of War Playstation Console Character and is God Of War just like that character. The only difference between this Kratos and Playstation Console Kratos is This Kratos is the Son of Ares and Playstation Console Kratos is the Son of Zeus Plus Playstation Console Kratos replaces Ares. He first appears in Skulkerman's DC Timeline in "Kratos Attacks The Earth" As the main enemy. Then he appears in "Kratos And The Children Of Ares Attack The City Of Denver" as the main enemy. In "Terra Controls The Villains To Destroy All Heroes", he helps the good guys defeat Terra's Villain Army. In "Space Data Controls the Multi-Verse", he battles Space Data's Forces but not Final Paradox. In "Sons of Trigon Start", he is an npc that Fel Pistol can work with to battle the Sons of Trigon and stop Trigon from Raising. In "Proof Needed To Earn Bases", he was a mentor to one of the alien villains.   
****Current Team: ****Children Of Ares  
****Theme: ****Starcraft II Mohandar Quote Theme by 0rangastang**


End file.
